4x15 O Sister, Where Art Thou?
Francisco Memorial Hospital. Piper, on a gurney, is pushed down the corridor by several doctors and nurses. She is followed by Victor, Leo and Prue. Piper (barely conscious): Prue? Prue: I’m here sweetie. Victor: We’re all here, don’t worry. Piper: Phoebe… Prue: Don’t worry about that, Kelly’s looking into it right now. Piper: …have to save her. weakly reaches for Prue’s hand and looks her in the eye. Piper: You have to save her. loses consciousness Prue: Piper!? Leo (to the doctors): Is she going to be alright? Doctor: We’ll know more once we run some tests, just try to stay calm and we’ll take care of her. steps back with Prue and Leo as the gurney continues into a room. Victor: I’ll stay with Piper; you two need to save Phoebe. Leo: I don’t want to leave her. Victor: I promise I’ll keep you updated, but Prue needs to find a way to save her and no doubt you’ll have to go to where ever it is you whitelighters go for information. Please. I can take care of one daughter if you two take care of my other. Prue: Okay, Leo, go check with the Elders. I’ll go help Kelly de-trance Cole and see if I can find a dispossession spell for whatever has Phoebe, I’m sure there is one. Darryl can’t stall the police trying to find her forever. reluctantly nods and walks away. Prue looks at Victor. Prue: You sure you’re okay alone here? Victor: Don’t worry about me. Go do the superwitch thing. smiles and begins to walk away. Victor: Oh and Prue? turns around Victor: Thank Kelly for me. Don’t know how I would’ve explained everything to the wedding guests without her. smiles and nods Covenant. Phoebe stands before Lilith in a dark room. Lilith: You are ready my child. You’ve come so far in such a short space of time, I’m so proud of you. smiles slightly. Phoebe: We need to… Lilith: Retrieve Cole, I know dear. We will send a group to go and retrieve your love. Phoebe: What if my sisters get in the way? Lilith: Would that be a problem? is silent for a moment. Her eyes briefly blacken and return to normal. Phoebe: No, not at all. We need Cole on our side and if my sisters will not join us, then they’ll just have to stay out of our way. smiles Manor, attic. Cole sits on a chair looking vacant as Kelly flips through the book. Kelly: What do witches have against indexes? stops at a page. Kelly: Huh, could be something. walks in. Kelly: Hey, how is she? Prue: We don’t know yet to be honest. Must be the chemo though, that added to all this stress, is it any wonder she’s back in hospital again? rubs her temples and wipes tears from her eyes in frustration. Prue: Any luck here? Kelly: I just found an entry that might be relevant to the Cole situation. joins Kelly behind the book. Prue: The dark side of voodoo practice has been incorporated into many modern forms of dark witchcraft, especially that of mind control through use of dolls and poppets, reducing victims to mindless slaves who will live only to obey the user. Kelly: And here’s a spell to deactivate the doll. Might be worth a shot? nods Prue: Thrice around the circle bound, sink this evil into the ground. Influence shall now be ignored, so that free will may be restored. to Phoebe in a dark room meditating. She suddenly gasps in pain. She digs inside her pocket and throws the doll to the ground; it is glowing with an orange light. It bursts into flames and turns to ash. Phoebe: No! back to the attic. Cole glows in a similarly orange light and suddenly looks alert. Cole: Phoebe! Prue: Does that mean your back to normal? Cole: Something’s wrong with her. I meant to tell you but something stopped me. Prue: Yeah, we got that. But you can make up for that by helping us now. We need to sort this out before… orbs in Prue: Hey, what did they say? Leo: You’re not going to like it. Prue: Well that’s a given, but we don’t have time to tip toe around this, what’s controlling Phoebe? Leo: The Elders think The Source might have planted a dark spore in her. Prue: A dark what? Cole: A seed of evil. The Source uses them sometime to spread his darkness. Some people take them voluntary, like the Covenant, some are infected against their will. The darkness is triggered by a taste of darkness and then grows over time. Prue: What taste of evil? She was fine when she got back from the Underworld, so what triggered it? Cole: Her new power. Prue: Huh? Leo: She started channelling demonic powers, that could have been enough to set it off… and if Covenant members have gotten to her, it’ll only have grown faster. Prue: So the Covenant are involved in this? Leo: We think so; in fact they think Phoebe’s principal might be their high priestess. Prue: Well we’ll deal with them soon enough, but first Phoebe. There’s an exorcism spell in here somewhere. Leo: It’s not that simple. Prue: What do you mean? Leo: It’s not a possession. Phoebe is being influenced by the spore, but she is in control of her own actions. It’s seeped into her being; become a part of her. looks in disbelief. Prue: But she killed people. Cole and Kelly are silent. Prue: This can’t be true, the Elders must be wrong. Leo: Prue, you know my feelings towards the Elders recently, but I think this might be a reality you have to face. Prue: That I have to face? What about Phoebe, Leo? Even if we do save her, get rid of this spore or whatever it is, how will she be able to live with herself? looks to the floor. Prue’s eyes widen in realisation. Prue: You don’t think I’ll be able to get rid of it. Leo: I didn’t say that. Cole: Did the Elders give any ideas about how to flush out a dark spore? Leo: No, but if anything can get rid of one, it’s the power of three. Kelly (to Prue): You three are the strongest force against darkness there is. Prue: And how will that work, with one sister in hospital and the other working with the bad guys? Kelly: You take charge. You had ideas about how to fight the Source that you were working on right? Getting to the roots of your witchcraft, using the source of good magic against the source of bad? Prue: Yes but without my sisters… Kelly: I know, I know, but if you can gather your own power, then you’ll be ready for when Piper comes home and you can approach Phoebe together; take a greater link to witchcraft and the power of three with you. Leo: It could work. Prue (to Kelly): Will you help me? Kelly: Of course. to San Francisco memorial. Piper is unconscious in a hospital bed. Victor sits next to her trying to stay strong. He reaches out and holds her hand. Victor: Please wake up baby. You’re strong enough to beat this; I know you are. no longer able to hold in the tears Victor: I can’t lose you too sweetheart. When you’re mother… (he stops himself) … I can’t lose you too. slowly zoom in on Piper’s face and the screen flares white. Piper stands in her hospital gown and looks around. She is stood in a beautiful field, a lake can be seen in the distance and the sun shines down on her face. Piper realises she has hair and runs her fingers through her long, brown locks. Suddenly a swarm of white lights swirls down and Patty Halliwell materialises before her. Piper: Mom? Patty: Yes sweetheart, it’s me. Piper: Am I dead? Patty: No, you’re in a deep slumber and you’re not well, but you will get better, I’m sure of it. Piper: Then why am I…? Patty: This is a dreamscape; a peaceful part of your subconscious. It’s the only way I could reach you. The Manor has been blocked off from the spirit realm by Phoebe, by The Covenant. We have had to watch everything unfolding without being able to contact you. Your Grams disappeared right before we were blocked, Phoebe sent her some place, but we can’t locate her. Piper: Is it The Covenant that has Phoebe possessed? Patty: She isn’t possessed honey. This is far more complex. Phoebe has always been the one most susceptible to evil, having been born on the Nexus. The Source knew that all along. He sent demons to watch her as a baby, even tried to steal her. I hoped this day would never come…but it has. The Source has influenced her. Piper: There has to be a way to get her back. You know as well as I do that Phoebe is good at heart. Patty: Love is the key and her power is the lock. Piper: What does that mean? Patty: You must unleash the light on the power base. Piper: Mom, I don’t understand, what… gasps and opens her eyes in the hospital. Victor looks astounded and ecstatic. Piper: Mom! Victor: That’s my girl! I knew you’d wake up. overexcited, hugs Piper. to a news report. A female reporter sits at a desk Reporter: The search continues for the perpetrator of an arson attack outside a church in San Francisco. Eye witness reports claim several anti-occult protesters were incinerated outside the building by a woman in her twenties wearing a wedding gown. Police believe this attack to be one of many occult murders to have occurred in San Francisco in the last year. to another TV channel, a man stands at a podium and talks to a crowd. Speaker: We can no longer turn a blind eye to what is going on in our city. Occult books stores out in the open, Wiccan shops filled with twisted ingredients! Our children are not safe so long as the occultists are free to spread their covens and their voodoo. These people spit in the eye of God and in doing so, spit on American society! crowd’s cheers are almost deafening. to a school that is just finishing for the day. Hordes of students run from the gates in groups. One girl, dressed head to toe in gothic clothing, keeps to herself and begins to walk home alone. A gang of five kids her age (two boys and three girls) walk up behind her. Boy 1: Hey witch! carries on walking and tries to ignore them. Girl 1: He’s talking to you, ugly freak! Boy 2: You think you can come out looking like that and it’s okay? We know what your kind get up to! turns around. Goth Girl: I’m not a witch! first girl pushes her to the ground. Girl 1: Like we’d trust you. I hope one day we’ll have a government that burns all you freaks alive. three girls begin to attack her. They jump on her; punching and kicking her. The two boys watch approvingly. A teacher approaches. Teacher: What’s going on here? Girl 1: She one of those witches they keep talking about on the news. Goth Girl (crying and beaten): Please, I’m not a witch. Teacher (to the gang): Get out of here now! gang walks away and the teacher helps the goth girl up. Goth Girl: Thank you. Teacher: Well what did you expect coming to school dressed like that hmm? Goth Girl: I… Teacher: It’s God who will issue your real punishment, not me, but I will be damned if you flaunt your occult fetishes in this school! Now go home and clean yourself up. Disgusting. girl looks on in disbelief as tears trickle down her cheeks. to the Manor basement. Prue sits in a circle of lit white candles, cross legged. Kelly stands in front of her with a glass of wine. Kelly: So what did you learn about tapping into your magic? What did you do last time? Prue: Well, it was mostly just theory. But we did do a protective thing where we called upon the elements. Kelly: Okay, we’ll start there. Prue: But I did it with my sisters. Kelly: Doesn’t mean you can’t try it yourself. You’re a witch, the forces of nature flow through you, the energy that runs through the universe. You can tap into that with or without your sisters. It’ll only make the power of three greater when you are with them. nods Kelly: Call on the elements to centre you. To harness your mind and your powers. closes her eyes. Prue: I call upon the guardian spirits of fire; by the power of passion, so mote it be. candle flames double in size and flicker intensely. Prue: I call upon the guardian spirits of water; by the power of heart, so mote it be. looks at her glass has the liquid inside begins to bubble Prue: I call upon the guardian spirits of air; by the power of communication. So mote it be. breeze blows through the room. Prue: I call upon the guardian spirits of earth; by the power of sisterhood. So mote it be. room rumbles. Prue: Sisterhood is why I seek your aid. Run through me and allow me to connect fully so that I can save my sister and reunite the power of three! glows with a purple aura. The aura fades, the candles extinguish and everything is calm. Kelly: How do you feel? Prue: Energised. Kelly: Good. Try using your powers. stands and looks at a broom stick leaning against the wall. She holds out her hand and the broom begins to float. Prue: Knowledge and reverence. Kelly: Um, Prue? turns around and sees that all manner of objects in the basement are floating around. Prue is surprised to see boxes, ornaments and other items hovering in mid-air. She calmly waves her hand in a downward motion and all the objects slowly descend to the ground. Kelly: Knowledge and reverence indeed. Prue: You know? This could be fun. to The Covenant headquarters. Lilith looks into her mirror speaks to the misty reflection. Lilith: Phoebe’s spell has been removed. Send demons in to retrieve Cole immediately. Mirror: Which demons do you wish to send? Lilith: Make it something nasty. Mirror: The Vespa Demons would be happy to help retrieve the half breed. Lilith (smiling): Perfect. sits on a stool watching Prue. Prue is in her astral form and is stood looking at her physical body, which is in trance as usual. She concentrates intensely until her physical body starts to clench its fist. She smiles and then concentrating further, makes her physical body raise its right arm. Kelly: Nice. Prue: Well, it’s a start. I got a power boost last year and I was able to be completely awake in both forms. Kelly: And this is a huge step towards that. Prue: Even so… dematerialises and her physical body wakes up. Prue: …I can’t help but feel like the last witch standing. I don’t know how to do this without my sisters by my side. stands and moves towards her. Kelly: We’re gonna get your sisters back. And until we do, you’re not alone. takes Prue’s hand. Kelly: I won’t let you be alone. kisses Kelly and embraces her for a while, letting herself appreciate being held. Leo is on his cell phone. Cole shimmers in Leo: That’s fantastic. Thanks for letting us know Victor. hangs up Leo: Piper’s awake. Cole: That’s great. I can help Prue and Kelendria if you want to be with her. Leo: I might actually take that offer. Did you find anything? Cole: Only that a dark spore can’t be vanquished or banished with any kind of offensive magic; if it can be destroyed at all, it has to be with a completely opposite force. Leo: So… Cole: Yeah, I have no idea either. strange buzzing sound can be heard through the room. Cole: Do you hear that? nods and looks around. Out of nowhere, three swarms of wasps materialise and merge together the form four demons with hideous insect like heads. Leo: Prue! Kelly! of the demons waves his arms and unleashes a swarm of wasps from his hands at Leo. Leo instinctively orbs out and reappears behind said demon. Leo kicks him to the ground, but the second demon smacks Leo in the face and sends him flying to the other side of the room. Vespa Demon 2: You can come with us voluntarily, or we will take you by force! responds by throwing an energy ball into his chest. He bursts into flames and turns to ash. The remaining three Vespa Demons shoot wasp swarms at Cole. He can’t shimmer out fast enough and uselessly tries to bat away the insects. They repeatedly sting him and he whales in agony until he eventually collapses unconscious. The wasps retreat back into the demons’ bodies. Vespa Demon 1: Let’s go. and Kelly enter. Prue: I don’t know what’s ruder; popping into my home unannounced or not even bothering to say bye. I’ll be keeping the broody one if that’s alright with you. Vespa Demon 1: It’s not! Demon 1 throws a swarm in Prue’s direction. Prue calmly releases a small telekinetic wave that smashes the entire swarm against the wall, reducing them to dust. All three demons approach her, but before they can attack again, Prue raises her arms. The demons are hoisted up into the air and are suspended off the ground unable to move. Prue: You probably came here thinking we’d be vulnerable. But what you don’t seem to understand is: we will never be vulnerable. clenches her fists and each demon’s neck snaps. All three disappear in fiery explosions. Kelly: You go girl. smiles. Leo and Cole wake up. Leo gets up immediately and Cole groans on the floor covered in stings. Cole (to Leo): You sure you can’t heal me? Leo: Sorry. Prue: I think I can make some Janna ointment for that. You’ll live. Leo: Piper’s awake, your dad just called before the attack. Are you… Prue: Go be with her, tell her I love her. orbs out. to Lilith’s lair. She watches the attic from her mirror. Phoebe walks in and stands behind her. Lilith: Damn those useless bugs! Phoebe: The demons failed I take it? Lilith: Don’t worry, we have more where they came from. We’ll get Cole back yet. We can’t afford to lose such a powerful ally. Phoebe: I agree; which is why I’ll be going in to get him myself. Lilith (surprised): Are you sure you want to risk a run in with your sister? Potentially both; I’ve seen your other sister’s health has improved. Phoebe: Not right away. I will need to prepare, train, and make sure I can harness my powers as best I can. If getting passed Prue is what it takes, then that’s what I’ll do. Wouldn’t be the first time she’s stood in the way of me and Cole. Let her try and stand in the way again! Kitchen. Prue tabs ointment using a spoon onto Cole’s swollen flesh. Kelly mixes something at the table. Cole: What are you making? Kelly: Cocktail. Take the edge off the pain. Prue: Good. Once I’m done here I’m going to visit Piper. Leo called; apparently she said something to do with mom and Grams and has some information about Phoebe’s situation. Cole: We’ll get Phoebe back, if we have to tear the entire underworld apart to do it. Prue: Could not agree with you more… which is a rare and slightly unsettling experience for us isn’t it? Cole: Oh yeah, freaky. a knock at the door. Prue goes to answer and sees Victor. Prue: Dad, hey! I was just about to go and visit Piper. Victor: Before you do, could we maybe have a quick chat? Prue: Of course. takes Victor into the living room and they sit next to each other on the sofa. Victor: I didn’t bring it up because it didn’t really seem appropriate with everything that was going on, but I just wanted you to know… the way I reacted when I saw you and Kelly… Prue: Dad, really, I love that we’re back in each other’s lives, but when it comes to approval of who I’m with… Victor: Can you let me finish? Prue: Right, sorry. Victor: The way I reacted. I was surprised, but I don’t want you to take that as me not being okay with it. I don’t want you to think you can’t be open with me around. Prue: Thank you, I appreciate that. Victor: So, are you two? Prue: Yes. It’s still early days, but yes. Victor: Well I’m glad you’re happy. I guess I was just surprised since you’ve had boyfriends in the past. Prue: Well I haven’t stopped being attracted to men, dad. I’ve just fallen in love with an amazing and special woman. I’m not going to label myself or start waving a flag in a parade. I haven’t changed; I promise. Victor: I love you no matter what. kisses Prue on the cheek. Victor: As soon as Piper is well enough and you get rid of whatever’s affecting Phoebe, I’m going to take you girls out for the fanciest meal you’ve ever had. Prue (smiling): Sounds nice. Victor: Need a ride to the hospital? Prue: Yeah okay, thanks. (Shouts) I’m off to the hospital guys! Kelly (off screen): Okay, don’t forget the Polaroid of puffy, swollen Cole, she’ll think it’s hysterical! Cole (off screen): I hate you all! and Victor laugh. He puts his arm around her shoulder and they walk out of the manor together. -The End-